Spanish Memories
by Alexia-Esco
Summary: Lovino is hurt that Antonio doesn't remember their first time together. What happens when a horny Spaniard tries to convince his Italian roommate to let him do it again? Human names used. AU. Lemon coming soon.. I hope. Spamano with some UsUk and PruCan.
1. Horny Spaniard

Hi! This is a story by me and a friend. This is actually a RP we did. I was Romano and she was Spain. We both thought it was pretty good, so we decided to make it into a story. So I got to write everything leading up to the lemon. Basically, chapter one is all mine. She hasn't sent me her part yet, so once she does I'll post it. ('cause you're not the only ones waiting for the lemon scene.) If there are any errors in this chapter I apologize, I've tried to catch all of them but English isn't my first language and I might have missed something.

Pairings: Spamano [UsUK, and PruCan if you squint]

**_We do NOT own Hetalia, no matter how much we beg and cry to our mothers that we want it. It's rated M because of Chapter 2._**

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish Memories<strong>

Lovino Vargas mentally slapped himself again for what must have been the billionth time that morning. He was thinking of that damn Spaniard and their little "adventure" a few nights ago.

His roommate, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, had come back drunk the other night and in drunken confusion ended up in Lovino's bed. Tight hugging lead to hot breath on Lovino's neck, causing the blood to rush both to his face and his vital regions. The two roommates ended up in tangled limbs, sweating bodies, and forgotten 'I love you's by the time of their climaxes. That would have been the best night of the Italian's life, if Antonio hadn't found his way to his own bed sometime in the early hours of the day and if the stupid Spaniard remembered at lest some of what had happened.

Sitting up, Lovino took in the Spaniard's side of the room. Pictures of Antonio's hometown of Madrid were hung nicely on the wall beside his bed. On his desk, on the right side of the window, were family photos of him and his siblings when they were younger and a single photo of his parents. Two deep gold colored cushioned seats sat under the window for visitors' comfort for when they would invite themselves in. Antonio had some how convinced Lovino that they should leave their dorm-room open sometimes so that their friends could come in when they felt like it.

On the other side of the window sat another desk identical to Antonio's. Though Lovino only had one photo on his desk. The photo consisted of his grandfather, his younger brothers Feliciano and Marcello and himself at his high school graduation. It was the most resent photo of the four of them together. Like the Spaniard's wall, Lovino had photos from around his hometown, Rome, and his family's villa in Northern Italy all along his wall.

"Roma~!" Lovino rolled his eyes as he heard quickened footsteps coming from down the hall and towards his room. He couldn't believe his roommate was still calling him that.

When the two had met at the beginning of the year, Feliciano was in their room helping Lovino unpack. As not to get the twins mixed up, though how he could was a mystery, Antonio nicked named them Romano and Veneziano. Though Feliciano only visited his beloved elder brother every now and then, Antonio still called Lovino 'Romano' for the fun of it.

The way Antonio had said his name sent chills down Lovino's spine. He sounded like that perverted Frenchman who tried to get in everyone's pants. Antonio walked in and saw the look of pure horror on his roommates face and wondered what he had done this time around.

"What?" He asked confused as he shut the door, locking it.

"You sounded like that fucken perverted bastard." He said looking up at him from his bed.

"Lovi! That's not very nice!"

"Oh whatever bastard. You know it's true." He said as he lay back down, rolling over to try to ignore is overly happy roommate.

"Mi Amore!" Cried Antonio after he'd had enough of being ignored. He knew Lovi loved it when he spoke Italian and was using it to his advantage to get the younger man's attention.

Lovino rolled over to look at the Spaniard with his eyebrow twitching in irritation and a small blush developing on his face.

"What the hell do you want bastard?"  
>"To be a pirate!" He cried. Lovino rolled his eyes. "And to have you…" he added almost in a whisper.<p>

"If you wanna be a pirate so bad bastard, go bug that Eng- you what?" he gasped as Antonio's words finally reached his ears.

"Come on Lovi! Feliciano can join too!"

At the mention of his perfect younger brother, Lovino's heart broke a bit. So he was just a stepping-stone to get to his brother. He should have known. No one in his or her right mind would want to be with a tsundere like him if he didn't look like Feliciano.

"Bastard! There's no way I'm letting you anywhere near Feliciano! I'll fucken send the mafia after your ass if I have to!" He hoped Antonio wouldn't catch his bluff, but of course Antonio just chuckled at the empty threat.

"Marcello and Feliciano would be fun to do… as long as you were there." The fuck? Did he seriously just say he wanted his kid brother too?  
>"You sick pedo-bastard<em>! *<em>_Che cosa diavolo__fa pensare che__ti lascerò__andare vicino__i miei fratelli_?"

"So? Is that a yes?" He asked bright green eyes sparking with hope as he kneeled down besides him.

"Fuck no!" he cried sitting up.

"*_Por favor_ Lovi? I'd be gentle!"

"NO!" he yelled standing up. "*_Cento volte di__no_!"

"*_No __me hagas rogar __cariño_." He whined following Lovino to the window.

"No no no no no no no no no no no!" He repeated sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Please? You can top!"

The room was quiet. Lovino's breath hitched when Antonio suggested that. He had bottomed the last time, and of course it felt wonderful, but the idea of him topping that fine Spanish ass… it was too good to pass up... almost. Damn, Lovino still had some pride.

"…. No…" he could feel the blood burn the surface of his cheeks and his heart sink as he realized what he had just given up.

"Please? If you do… I'll leave you alone for two months."

"What?" He asked a bit hurt as he turned to look Antonio in the eyes. He had kneeled down in front of him again. "You would leave me by myself so that perverted bastard could molest me every time he gets? No thanks!"

To that, Antonio looked a bit shocked and very hopeful. Blushing deeper, Lovino caught himself before the Spaniard could misunderstand and think he was giving in.

"And it's still a NO bastard."

"I'd distract him with my body! He only wants to get laid anyway." He said with a low mumble not looking Lovino in the eyes.

"Oh, so you would have sex with me and then with that stupid Frenchman? You horny bastard! YOU want to get laid!" Lovino cried a bit outraged as he tried to keep his traitor-tears in. Of course Antonio only wanted him for a quick fuck.

"No! I want to have you and then protect you!" he said a bit panicked as he saw tears form at the bottom of his tomate's eyes. "I'll pay Alfred to have sex with him. And what man doesn't want to get laid?"

Way to kill the mood Antonio.

"I highly doubt the loud American would go anywhere near him." Lovino said as he clamed his heart and his over emotional mind.

"Hmmm…. That shy Canadian might though!" The thought of his best friend, Matthew Williams, with Francis Bonnefoy made Lovino sick. They were cousins for crying out loud! Only this stupid Spaniard would forget.

"I don't think that Albino- bastard would like that very much, you idiot." For once, he was glad that shy Mattie was dating that obnoxious Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Then I'll pay the American and the Britt to have a threesome! Please Lovi?" Antonio's grip tightened on Lovino's hands as he asked.

"NO!" Damn his pride.

"I'll stay away for a year and send you somewhere Francis wont find you."

Lovino tuned his head, making emerald-green clash with golden-hazel. The thought of Antonio sending him off somewhere Francis wouldn't find him on the campus of Allied Axis University almost make Lovino laugh. Almost. His lips twitched.

"You stupid bastard." He whispered trying not to laugh.

"Por favor? Voy a llorar mi tomate."

The room was once again quiet as Antonio waited for Lovino's answer. Then his dark brown eyebrows furrowed, Antonio knew that look, and he knew Lovino wasn't going to give in any time soon. With a sigh, Lovino whispered a quiet 'no.'

"Fine." He said a bit harsher than he intended as he stood. "I'll let Francis take me instead. It was nice chasing you. I'll probably never see the light of day again."

Lovino's heart broke into a thousand little pieces. He was numb and he felt as if he had been slapped in the face. Tears fell down his face as Antonio waked away. Before he could get very far, the young Italian cried for him to stop.  
>"Wait you stupid bastard."<p>

"Bye." Antonio had yet again ignored him.

Lovino hugged Antonio from behind before he could open the door fully. Out of shock Antonio let the door slowly shut and with a small 'click' it was locked once again.

"Lov-"

"Fine. You can do whatever you want with me." Mumbled Lovino against his back as his arms tightened around Antonio.

"Really? I was just calling Francis." He said as he slapped his ruby-red cell phone shut, ending the call before it even rung.

"Yes," he whispered. "Just… just don't let him lay his hands on you, you stupid bastard."

"Ok Lovi." He said with a soft smile as he tuned around so Lovino was hugging his chest and not his back. "It'll just be this one time. If that's what you want."

No it wasn't what he wanted. Their first time was unbelievable; of course he didn't want it once. If the Spaniard had been that good while drunk, how much better would he be sober?

"You stupid tomato-bastard," Lovino murmured against Antonio's neck. "Who said I only wanted it once?"

He could feel Antonio's jaw drop beside him. He heard as the Spaniard's breath quickened just a bit and he could swear he felt something hard against his thigh.

"Oh Lovi!" Antonio cooed as he hugged his Italian closer. "Where and how do you want me?"

Lovino had almost forgotten Antonio's earlier promise to let him top, but right now Lovino wasn't mentally prepared to top his beautiful Spaniard.

"More like how do you want _me_?" Lovino asked along Antonio's jaw line.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>[AN:]** **Bwahahaha. Personally, I hate reading cliff-hangers. But as an author, I love them. I hope this wasn't much of a fail on my part. Neither of us are Italian, so I apologize if the Italian is wrong. The Spanish shouldn't be too bad considering I speak Latin Spanish and it's almost the same as EU. Spanish. Reviews might make 'theMinion' write faster. ;)

**[A/N 2:]** Ok, so 'theMinion' is taking too long to write her part. It's been months and it's not fair that I've kept all my Ninja's waiting for so long. If she doesn't have it done in the next 2 weeks, I'm going to have to let someone else do it. Or I'll just write it (which I really don't want to do, seeing as I suck at smut.)

**Italian Translations:**

_Che cosa diavolo fa pensare che ti lascerò andare vicino i miei fratelli?_ - What the hell makes you think that I'll let you go near my brothers?

_No! Cento volte di no!_ – No! A hundred times no!

**Spanish Translations:**

_Por favor_ – Please

_No me hagas rogar cariño._ – Don't make me beg darling.

_Tomate_- Tomato (shocker isn't it?)

_Por favor? Voy a llorar mi tomate._ - Please? I'm going to cry my tomato.


	2. FINALLY

I'm so sorry this is long overdue! I tried my best to make smut for you guys!  
><strong>Apology: I knew I forgot to do something when I posted this, and that was to change the rating from "T" to "M"... Even though I've been reported, I'll be keeping this up until someone actually tells me that <em><span>I HAVE TO<span>_ take it down (seriously, I've read worse Lemons on here... I would know... I've Favorited quite a few of them...). SO ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: **I can't write smut to save my life. So I used some fanfics to help guide me: Lovi Kitty and NekoRoma. I also used HKR's _Ciao Sparkling_ doujinshi.

* * *

><p>Lovino could feel Antonio's jaw drop beside him. He heard the Spaniard's breath quickened just a bit, and he could swear he felt something hard against his thigh.<p>

"Oh, Lovi!" Antonio cooed as he hugged his Italian closer. "Where and how do you want me?"

Lovino had almost forgotten Antonio's earlier promise to let him top, but right now Lovino wasn't mentally prepared to top his beautiful Spaniard.

"More like how do you want _me_?" Lovino asked along Antonio's jaw line.

The Spaniard was shocked, never in his right mind had he ever expected to have Lovino Vargas sucking hungrily on his neck, marking him. A low moan left his lips as Lovino sucked just the right spot causing him to throw his head back. "I can't take it anymore!" He cried as he kissed Lovino for the first time.

Antonio felt as Lovino wrapped his arms around the Spaniard's neck, deepening their kiss. The Spaniard's fingertips lightly brushed the Italian's skin as a shirt was slowly lifted. Once the sensitive light pink nipples were in sight, Antonio's thumb and forefinger rolled them so they would harden instantly.

A gasp broke through their kiss, as Antonio fully removed Lovino's shirt and attached his warm lips to one of the Italian's nipples. Lovino's shaky breath increased as he was slammed into the wall behind him Antonio held both his arms above his head in one of his hands as his other snaked down towards his jeans. "Ow!" He hissed as the elder teen bit his nipple before rolling it with his tongue. Antonio kissed the now red nipple and continued to trail more kisses up to the grove of Lovino's neck where he once again bit down and sucked, marking him as well.

Antonio chuckled into Lovino's skin as he heard how the other was having problems breathing properly. "You're so horny, aren't you Lovi? I've only played with your nipples." He murmured as he undid the button and zipper of Lovino's jeans in a few quick movements, releasing some pressure off of Lovino. Antonio felt it as Lovino's knee came up and started to roll against his already hard member locked within his own pants. He bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan as he heard laughing coming down the hallway and hurry past their locked door.

"What's wrong, Bastard?" Lovino asked him as he once again massaged the Spaniard's member with his knee. "Afraid of someone hearing your voice?" Antonio laughed as he captured Lovino's lips with his own. "Sorry Lovi. I only want you to hear me." Having said that, Antonio lifted Lovino higher on the wall and helped him wrap his legs around his waist so they could continue their fun in the small dorm bathroom.

The Italian's pants and boxers came off as quickly as the bathroom door shut, and Antonio tried to quickly remove his own clothes. Bruised lips once again found each other and hands groped and wondered as they left trails of burning goose bumps on the other's skin. Both men gasped as their members brushed against each other. Antonio felt Lovino's fingers tangle more into the hair at the base of his neck and pull, giving the Italian more of the Spaniard's skin to suck.

"Nnngh!" Lovino popped his mouth off Antonio's neck as the Spaniard inserted the tip of his forefinger into the Italian. "Bast-bastard…!" he huffed. "You can't suddenly—AH!" Antonio inserted more of his finger into the tight heat. "St-Stop! Bastard it h-hurts!" He started to feel pain too; Lovino clamped down on his finger painfully and his nails were digging into his back painfully.

"L-Lovi…. You have to relax." Antonio said in a semi-calming voice. The Italian tried, but only relaxed enough to let him slip his finger out. "Lovi…" No response. "Lovino? Are you… are you a virgin?" He wasn't expecting Lovino to chuckle, and his jealousy flared at the thought of his Italian with someone else.

"Bastard," Lovino pulled a way slightly to look him in the eyes. "You took that away a few days ago." Antonio's heart flew and broke at the same time. How was it that he had taken his love's virginity and he hadn't remembered any of it? He cupped Lovino's face and kissed him deeply.

"I'm sorry I don't remember _mi amor_." He said around Lovino's lips. "I'll make it up to you." Antonio flipped Lovino around, and continued to assault his neck with kisses before they started trailing to his shoulders. He placed his member between Lovino's thighs and enjoyed the surprised gasp that came from the younger ones lips. "Close your legs closer together, Lovi." Lovino did as he was instructed. "Now try not to move them apart."

The Spaniard held onto the Italian's hips as he drew back before slowly thrusting back in between the walls of Lovino's thighs. He was enjoying all the noises his Italian was making as his speed picked up. Lovino held onto the silver bar by his head, where they usually placed their towels while showering, with shaking hands.

Antonio had heard of doing this before, Gilbert and Francis weren't exactly shy with their sexual activities, but he didn't think it would feel this good. "An-Antonio," Lovino moaned. "H-harder…" Lovino wouldn't be able to walk for a week with how fast and hard Antonio was going between his thighs. Antonio turned Lovino's head to kiss him, and Lovino came suddenly.

"That was fast, Lovi." He gasped as the walls of Lovino's thighs closed a bit more as Lovino reached his first climax. The lovely tightness made his member twitch and drip with precum.

"Who's fucking fault do you think it is, Bastard?!" Lovino cried in embarrassment causing Antonio to chuckle. He slowly pulled his member from Lovino and frowned when he noticed the reddened area on Lovino's skin from where he had been thrusting. He wanted to make Lovino have as little pain as possible after their fun, but if he continued like this, Lovino wouldn't be able to stand the burn between his legs the next day.

"Lovi…" He murmured against hot skin as he poked at Lovino with his shaft. "I need you…" A shiver ran down the Italian's spine in pleasure as the Spaniard started to kneed his ass between his palms and suck on his ear. One hand found Lovino's hole and instead of penetrating it, rubbed around it teasingly to test the reactions. The young Italian let out a gasp of surprise, but Antonio didn't stop, instead he pulled Lovino towards the shower and turned on the water. Glad it was already set on a moderately warm temperature.

Lovino sighed happily as warm water ran down the back of his head and down his body. He hugged his roommate's shoulders as he was once again lifted off the floor and held firmly against the Spaniard's body. Antonio didn't want to hurt his love like he had before, and slowly entered his first finger. Lovino tensed, but relaxed as he decided to concentrate on the way the water was massaging his back. Once Antonio felt Lovino was comfortable enough with the first finger, he added a second one and began to scissor them. Shortly after that he added a third.

"Antonio!" Lovino gasped and threw his head back seeing stars. Antonio smirked and thrust his fingers against that spot harder each time. "Toni! _Dio, io sono così vicino_!" Now, Antonio didn't know Italian but he heard the similarities between the languages and pulled his fingers out causing the Italian to whimper in protest.

Not wanting to hurt Lovino, Antonio kissed him in hopes of distracting him long enough to at least get the head inside without incident. Water was a poor substitute for lube, and Lovino cried out into their kiss his eyes flying open as a few tears threatened to spill out. He gave a low moan, running his nails down Antonio's back as he was slowly being filled with the large organ his hole attempted to deny entrance to. But Lovino remembered their first time and forced himself to relax.

He hadn't entered his full length into Lovino, and he was glad he didn't. Lovino clenched down on his member in a heavenly way, and he was being massaged in the all right most perfect of ways. Lovino was too tight and he knew if he forced more of himself into him, he would have been hurt severely. Lovino moaned against his neck as he began to experimentally roll his hips down on Antonio's thick girth. It hurt, but he knew it would feel good soon…

"How… how are you feeling?" Antonio grunted as Lovino kept rolling slowly against him. All he received was a low hum, but Antonio could feel him loosen up. He took the opportunity and pushed himself a little bit farther in, and felt the younger on him shiver in pleasure.

Lovino rolled down suddenly as Antonio trusted up and the last inch or so was in the Italian. Lovino felt his ass hit against Antonio's hips in their sudden movement. Lovino moaned out loudly as his prostate was hit, and Antonio watched as Lovino came for a second time. "You're… so sensitive…" he panted against Lovino's shoulder. "Do… do you just… cum that easily? Or… are you … just that horny?"

"Bastard, please!" Lovino shouted, not caring if anyone could hear him or not.

"Please~…?" Antonio teased.

"_Si no me jodas, te voy a matar con una cuchara!_" Antonio smirked; proud that Lovino was actually making sentences on his own in Spanish. But he didn't have to be told twice. Even if the threat was silly, he wouldn't put it past Lovino to keep his word. He pulled out and thrust back in, hitting Lovino's prostate as hard as he could. Lovino was once again slammed against the nearest wall; Antonio's hand, tangled in his hair, was the only thing that cushioned his head from hitting the wall on impact. The Spaniard attached his lips to Lovino's neck as his other arm held the boy closer.

"Fuck… _Dios_…" Antonio gasped. "You're so _tight_!"

The Italian moaned loudly as his prostate was abused with each thrust. Antonio's name came from his lips like a lustful chant, and before either of them knew it, the Spaniard came long and hard into the Italian's hole filling him. Lovino came again as the last thick ropes of cum hit against his sweet spot. He could fell the warm substance slowly flow from his ass and down his leg, only to be washed away by the now cool water.

Both stayed still for a while as they caught their breath and let the water cool their overly heated skin. Antonio smiled and kissed Lovino again. "I love you." He could feel the heat radiating off his face as he blushed a deep shade of red. "Sh-shut up, bastard…" The man shut the water off and carried Lovino through the threshold of the bathroom and back to their dorm room, where he dropped Lovino on one of the beds and climbed on top of him. Lovino bit his lip to hold in a whimper as Antonio pressed hot open-mouthed kisses on one of his many hickeys. He moaned softly and unconsciously tilted his neck back to allow the Spaniard more room to nibble and suck.

Antonio pulled back to see his work, sure enough Lovino would have problems hiding his love bites, and he smirked. Lovino's bruised lips were wet and parted, gasping for air; his half lidded eyes were glossed over in lust and they were a few shades darker than they usually were. Olive tinted hands reached up and gently ran over the Spaniard's exposed chest he hadn't seen while in the bathroom. Antonio leaned down and gave Lovino a quick, but loving, peck to the lips.

The Spaniard gasped in shock and pleasure when he felt fingers wrap around his hardened member. Dark emerald met liquid gold as Antonio's flew open to see Lovino's bashfully nervous smirk. "_Dios_… Lovi~! Is Lovi going to pleasure me now?" he asked happily causing the other to blush more. "I-it's only f-fair!" He would have laughed at how cute Lovino was but the Italian's hands kept sending electric shocks through his body.

Antonio reached into the space between his bed and wall and pulled out a bottle of lube that Francis and Gilbert had hid there earlier that month. Lovino looked over to see what Antonio had magically pulled out and snorted when he saw what it was. "Bastard, is that Tomato- scented lube?" Antonio would have blushed, if Lovino's laugh and smile weren't so rare and breathtaking.

He leaned down and kissed Lovino gently and passionately, swallowing some of his laughter. "It was a gift… I can't let it go to waste… and we both know how much we both love tomatoes…" The lube was popped open and Antonio coated his fingers in a generous amount before teasing Lovino's hole with them. Lovino shivered in anticipation. "This is going to sting… but I'll make it feel good soon, okay?"

Lovino hissed as the first finger once again made its way inside. The Italian bit down on his lip to keep his cries of pain from his lover's hearing. A second was soon added to help stretch him again and they were slowly pumped in and out of him. When the third was added, Lovino bit down on his lip slightly harder. Antonio kissed his forehead in a silent apology. "Your fingers aren't reaching… where I like it." Lovino whined.

Antonio quickly slicked his member in the tomato-scented lube and aligned himself with the twitching entrance. Lovino gasped as his insides were stretched in that foreign yet familiar way. The lube made it easier for Lovino's walls to swallow Antonio's cock and he was fully seethed inside within a matter of moments. "Ugh! It's … hot!" The Spaniard panted before thrusting in and out slowly before going as fast as he dared to go.

Moan after moan left Lovino's mouth as his prostate was hit, time and time again. Lovino's nails dug themselves down Antonio's back again, but quickly left to tightly nest themselves in the sheets by Lovino's head. "Ah! Toni!" He breathed as his nipple was sucked and toyed with. "Please touch… down there…" Antonio's hand quickly found the hardened flesh of the younger male and began to pump him in time with his thrusts. "Toni… To-Toni…"

"Oh Lovi…" the other breathed as their tongs danced. "You're so horny." Antonio's trusts picked up in speed and hit Lovino deeper. His face was cupped in the Italian's hands as his own were busy holding Lovino's hips with a bruising force and pleasuring the shaft leaking pearls of precum onto his stomach.

"Toni! Toni…! Toni! I'm cumming!" Lovino's body tensed and his walls massaged Antonio's member as he orgasmed. Lovino lay still on the covers as he tried to catch his breath from his high, unaware of the Spaniard above him licking his lips. Antonio had stopped moving as his lover reached his peak, but now he continued to thrust at the same rate before Lovino reached his climax. "?! I- I just came!" He cried in panicked pleasure. "I can't—no!"

Antonio grunted in apology but continued to thrust himself inside his lover's cavern. The Italian gasped and moaned as his softened member once again became hard. "Ah! Nng! Ah-No! Toni—!" He reached his climax again, but since he had already cummed not that long ago, he was dry. This time, Antonio followed not long after.

"Dry orgasms really are something… huh, Lovi?" he asked as he waited for the tight walls to relax before pulling himself out. "You now know how to climax from the inside. Meaning you can still cum right?" He murmured against Lovino's ankle. "You're the one that said I could do whatever I wanted to. The night's still young, _Amor_."

* * *

><p>"B-bastard… you… went too… far…" Lovino gasped, catching his breath as the Spaniard flopped down beside him. Antonio tried to chuckle, but he was also out of breath. "Sorry <em>mi amor<em>… I just couldn't help myself… you felt so _good_."

Both lay happily on the spent sheets, too tired to move, as they watched the walls became brighter with the morning light. "I guess it really is yellow…" Lovino sighed to himself as he closed his eyes in contentment. He owed Marcello a few rounds now. Antonio brushed Lovino's hair out of his face; careful to avoid that one curl he now loved, and pecked his cheek. "I love you so, so much Lovi. I'm sorry for what I said yest—"

Lovino shut him up with a kiss. "Bastard, don't ruin this afterglow." He sighed sleepily. "I don't want to remember what you said yesterday. In fact, I want you to pretend that stupid argument never happened." Antonio kissed back and hummed in agreement. "But if you ever _think_ of going to Francis again…" The threat hung in the air for a bit before the Spaniard pulled his lover closer to his body and pecked his shoulders to calm him.

"Of course Lovi." He yawned and pulled the sheets over their bodies and they both got comfortable. "_Te amo_ Lovino Vargas." He whispered. Lovino smiled and hummed. "_Ti amo troppo_ Antonio." Both happily lay encircled in the other's arms and were about to reach the wonderful world of unconsciousness, when a loud annoying high-pitch noise woke them up.

"_Ho intenzione di ucciderti con un cucchiaio._" Antonio quickly turned off both their alarms and climbed back into bed with a semi angry Lovino. Both skipped classes all day and Elizaveta made the most money she had ever made since starting the Yaoi Club with Kiku in the beginning of the semester. She'd have to thank Francis for bugging the couples' dorm room as soon as she saw him.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations: <strong>

Mi amor- my love

Dio(s)- God

Io sono così vicino- I'm so close

Si no me jodas, te voy a matar con una cuchara- If you don't fuck me, I'm going to kill you with a spoon

te amo- I love you

ti amo troppo- I love you too

Ho intenzione di ucciderti con un cucchiaio- I'm going to kill you with a spoon.


End file.
